Me quiere, no me quiere
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Inuyasha observa que Kagome le enseña a Shippo cómo jugar a predecir el futuro con las flores: Me quiere, no me quiere. Esto tiene al hanyou haciéndose todo tipo de preguntas.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Me Quiere, No Me Quiere

—Me quiere.

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco. Encontrar a Shippo para darle una paliza por lanzar al fuego el último tazón de ramen ya no parecía tan importante. Antes de que la miko pudiese localizarlo, saltó hacia un árbol que estaba detrás de ella y se arrastró por las ramas hasta que estuvo justo encima de ella. No es que le preocupara quién la quisiera o algo así. Y tampoco había sido lo ligeramente suspirado que lo había dicho lo que le había hecho parar. Sólo resultó que de repente estaba muy cansado y necesitaba un descanso.

Oye, incluso los hanyous fuertes necesitan un descanso de vez en cuando. No hay porqué hacer un alboroto si alguien lo descubre. Eh… lo ve.

—No me quiere.

Uf. No estaba aguantando la respiración. Sólo era una muy larga pausa antes de la exhalación. Es una importante técnica de respiración. El control de la respiración es esencial en la batalla. ¿Por qué parece tan triste porque no la quiera? ¿Quién es ÉL?

—Me quiere.

Vale, de verdad que tiene que decidirse. ¿Sí o no? ¿Y quién en el nombre de todo lo sagrado es él? ¿Tiene que sonar tan esperanzada cuando dice eso? Eso sí, no es que a Inuyasha le importara de verdad. Bueno, vale, puede que le importara un poco. Pero eso era sólo porque ella era su detector de fragmentos y su mejor amiga. Así que era perfectamente natural preocuparse un poco. Una pizca en realidad.

—No me quiere.

No había ninguna razón para que tenga la voz entrecortada cuando dice la palabra "no". En serio. Inuyasha la estudió. Parecía que estaba tan afligida por si este estúpido la amaba o no que estaba destrozando una flor. Aunque estaba de acuerdo que destrozar cosas era bueno para aliviar el estrés, no creía que lo estuviera haciendo muy bien en la parte de destrozar. Era más parecido a arrancar dulcemente. ¿Qué alivia el arrancar? ¡NADA! De verdad tendría que darle algunas ideas. Aunque tendría que encontrar una manera de compensar sus enclenques y prácticamente inútiles uñas.

—Me quiere.

Mmmm… extraño. Esta vez incluso sonó triste cuando dijo que la amaba. Hace dos segundos estaba cariñosa porque la amaba. ¿Ahora está triste? ¿Qué pasa con las mujeres y sus cambios de humor? El demonio perro no pensaba que pudiera llegar a entender a las hembras humanas. ¿O era a las hembras en general? Y de todos modos, ¿por qué estaba este estúpido jugando con las emociones de Kagome? ¿No podía decidirse?

—No me quiere.

Observó que tiraba la flor sin pétalos en un pequeño montón de otros tallos desnudos. Parecía como si hubiera estado desmembrando flores la mayor parte de la mañana. El alivio del estrés era obvio que no iba muy bien ya que parecía deprimida.

—¡Hola Kagome!

Se incorporó y puso una sonrisa en su cara, aunque Inuyasha sabía que era un poco forzada. Quienquiera que fuera el chico, no merecía la pena lo que estaba pasando ella. Sería mejor que simplemente se deshiciera de él, entonces no tendría que estar tan deprimida. El chico es la última cosa de la lista de cosas importantes. De hecho, ni siquiera está en la lista, es más bien una nota al margen. Él es tan SIN importancia que era improbable que alguien lo extrañara si de repente se encontrara con un final trágico. Accidentalmente, por supuesto. ¡Los ataques de animales salvajes simplemente ocurren!

—¡Hola, Shippo!

—¿Qué haces?

Las orejas plateadas se inclinaron hacia delante. Una vez más, con total falta de interés, sólo un ligero caso de curiosidad. De ninguna manera debería pensarse como celos o preocupación, a pesar de que sus garras se clavaban profundamente en la corteza del árbol o que los dientes y colmillos chirriaban.

Kagome sonrió.

—Estoy jugando a un juego.

—¿Tú sola?

¿Juego? ¿A qué clase de enfermo y retorcido juego estaba jugando? ¿A deprimirse y a intentar hacer que un medio demonio se volviera loco de celos? NO es que ÉL estuviera celoso.

—Sí. Es una especie de juego para adivinar el futuro.

Se estaba sonrojando. Inuyasha gruñó. ÉL estaba haciéndola sonrojar, quienquiera que fuese. Sin ninguna duda, el demonio perro lo descubriría. Pronto. Solo esperaba que Kagome no lo extrañara demasiado cuando tuviera este pequeño encuentro con Inu… eh… con el totalmente inesperado y desafortunado ataque de un animal salvaje.

—¿Predecir el futuro? ¿Despedazando flores?

Se rió. Normalmente su risa hacía que Inuyasha se sintiera bien por dentro, aunque nunca se lo diría. Era imposible que soportara que se burlaran de él sin ponerse violento. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgar las vidas de todos. Pero hoy, oír su risa dolía. Era obviamente forzada. ¿Cuántas veces forzaba la risa para que todos pensaran que todo estaba bien?

—Más o menos, Shippo. Lo que haces es coger una flor como esta. —Coge estúpidamente otra estúpida flor que estaba destinada a hacerla deprimirse otra vez por algún estúpido idiota ¡que para empezar ni siquiera se la merecía!

No es que le importara.

—Piensas en la persona que amas y que esperas que te corresponda. —Cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa triste—. Luego tiras de un pétalo y dices "él me quiere". A menos que estés pensando en una chica. Entonces dirías "ELLA me quiere". ¿Ves?

Tiraron juntos de un pétalo y dijeron que la persona en quien estaban pensando los quería. Ambos estaban ahora sonrojados. Las garras de Inuyasha sacaron unos cuantos trozos de la rama en la que estaba sentado. Estaba necesitando de todo su autocontrol para no saltar y empezar a gritar y destrozar algunas flores por sí mismo.

—Siguiente —explicó Kagome—. Tiras del siguiente pétalo y dices "él no me quiere". O "ella" por supuesto. —Ambos recitaron la frase. En realidad, siguieron repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez hasta que sólo quedaron unos pocos pétalos.

—¿Qué pasa cuando llegas al final? —preguntó Shippo, que estaba contando mentalmente los pétalos que quedaban.

Kagome se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, si el último pétalo es un pétalo de "él, o ella, me quiere", entonces esa persona también te quiere. Si es un pétalo de "no me quiere", entonces significa que él no te quiere. —Se rió mientras arrancaba el siguiente pétalo—. Por supuesto, sólo es un juego tonto, no significa de verdad que te quieran o no.

El niño zorro volvió a estudiar su flor y contó cuántos pétalos quedaban. Luego tiró la flor sin terminar sobre su hombro, gruñéndole un poco. Esto, al menos, causó que la miko riera, una risa real.

—¿En quién estabas pensando? —preguntó Shippo. Inuyasha contuvo su respiración. El horrible mocoso tuvo el descaro de mirarlo y sonreír inocentemente y de descubrirle sus pequeños dientes. ¿Iba a traicionarlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había sabido que estaba ahí? Mmm… Sus habilidades de caza estaban mejorando.

—Sólo es un juego tonto —dijo cuando terminó de arrancar el último pétalo. El pétalo del "no". Probablemente ni siquiera notó que había suspirado pesadamente.

—¿Es Inuyasha?

Hizo una pausa. ¿Era una pausa buena? ¿Era una pausa no no-amo-a-ese-nada-buen-hanyou-debería-estar-enamorada-de-un-lobo-esquelético-o-de-un-humano-enclenque?

—Sabes que ama a alguien más, Shippo. —Se levantó y se limpió el polvo de su falda antes de encaminarse hacia el campamento—. ¿Vienes?

Oye espera… ¡no había respondido a la pregunta!

Shippo le lanzó una mirada asesina al árbol.

—Sí. —Luego compuso una sonrisa malvada—. ¿Si no amara a alguien más sería él en el que habrías estado pensando? —El horrible mocoso dijo eso mientras despegaba, sabiendo que así sería casi imposible oír la respuesta de Kagome. Aunque sonó horriblemente parecida a lo que podría haber sido un "puede".

Inuyasha cayó al suelo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ¿Cuántas flores había usado? Diez, once, doce… ¿Todas decían lo mismo? Seguro que ella no se estaba tomando en serio esta cosa de adivinar el futuro. Sólo eran flores estúpidas. ¿Estaba pensando en él? ¿Y si lo estuviera? ¿Y si pensaba que amaba a alguien más y por eso nunca decía que lo amaba?

Lo amaba.

Inuyasha se sentó. Duro.

Una chica no se pone enfrente de una flecha para salvar a un chico que sólo le gusta un poco. O se sienta con él al frío cuando los aldeanos hacían saber que no era bienvenido debido a su sangre demoníaca. O deja la ventana de su habitación abierta sólo por si acaso él venía (¡por lo menos MEJOR que no!). O a veces se da la mano con él. O se ensombrece cuando piensa que él va a morir en algún momento porque se derrame una gota o dos de sangre. O luche por volver incluso cuando el pozo los aparta el uno del otro. O lo besa incluso mientras estaba en su forma más peligrosa, arriesgándose a que la haga jirones, para salvar su alma. O… ahora que lo pensaba, había sido bastante obvia.

Bueno.

¿Qué sabes de eso?

Bueno. ¿Ahora qué?

¿Cómo le dices a alguien algo sin decírselo porque tus ruidosos amigos harán tu vida miserable si lo haces? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a los humanos, y aparentemente a los demonios lobo, que lo quieren todo dicho en voz alta? Inuyasha pateó los tallos que yacían en un montón. ¿Por qué no podía, por lo menos UNA de ellas, darle la respuesta correcta?

Así que el demonio perro se agachó y recogió unas pocas de las flores que estaban cerca de donde había estado sentada su miko y empezó a contar los pétalos. Era bastante seguro, todas las flores daban la misma respuesta. Estúpidas flores amarillas mentirosas. Inuyasha pisoteó algunas mientras salía del campo. Vale, vale, un manojo de ellas. Era extrañamente satisfactorio aplastarlas hasta reducirlas a una pasta blanda.

Entre los pétalos amarillos encontró una flor blanca con un tinte rojo. Se agachó a su lado y contó los pétalos.

¡Funcionaba!

Arrancó la flor rápidamente, con raíz, tierra y toso. Miró a su alrededor y encontró algunas más. También contó los pétalos de aquellas. Dos veces.

—Estúpida Kagome. Por supuesto que elegiría las flores equivocadas.

Después de arrancar unas flores más volvió corriendo al campamento. A lo largo de su camino encontró algunas flores violetas que también daban la respuesta correcta. Puso unas cuantas con las rojas y blancas, sólo para que supiera que sólo eran aquellas estúpidas flores amarillas que eran unas mentirosas.

No es que le importara.

Oh demonios, ¿a quién intentaba engañar? Pues qué bien. Claro que le importaba. ¡Lo que cualquiera sabría si estuvieran usando las ESTÚPIDAS FLORES CORRECTAS!

Kagome acababa de terminar de poner el agua a hervir y estaba sentada cerca de su jergón cuando Inuyasha entró en el campamento. Pareció sorprendida cuando le tiró la carga de flores sobre su cabeza.

—Enséñame tu juego.

—¿Qué?

Se sentó directamente enfrente de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Enséñame tu juego de adivinar el futuro.

La triste mira en su cara lo irritó. Si no hubiera cogido las flores equivocadas en primer lugar… ¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer cosas de la forma difícil?

—¿Juego?

—El juego de "me quiere"

—Oh.

Como no pareció que fuera a coger una flor pronto, el impaciente hanyou cogió una y la puso en su mano.

—Juega.

Ladeó su cabeza a un lado, estudiándolo silenciosamente por un momento. Luego se encogió ligeramente de hombros y arrancó la primera hoja.

—Me quiere.

—¿No se supone que tienes que estar pensando primero en alguien? —¿se estaba ateniendo siquiera a sus propias reglas?

Se sonrojó y bajó la vista hacia la flor.

—Eh… sí…

—¿Lo hacías?

—Sí –lo miró a través de sus pestañas, luego volvió a mirar a la flor.

—Keh. Bien. Sigue –le dio un golpecito a su mano—. Estabas en la parte de "me quiere". La siguiente es la del "no".

Se mordió el labio, de la misma forma que lo hace siempre que trata de no sonreír demasiado.

—No me quiere.

—Sigue.

—Me quiere.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Inuyasha tapó la boca del niño con su mano.

—Está jugando a un juego, ahora cállate.

—No me quiere.

Shippo se subió al hombro de Inuyasha para observar. Sonrió ampliamente. Sólo quedaba un pétalo.

—Me quiere –sus labios temblaban un poco mientras se curvaban en una sonrisa. Pero no miraría directamente a Inuyasha. Así que él empujó otra flor en su mano, cambiándola por el tallo vacío.

—Haz otro –le dijo. Luego le susurró a Shippo—. Estaba usando las flores equivocadas.

Shippo asintió sabiamente.

—Oh, eso tiene sentido.

Juntos observaron cómo una Kagome de sonrosadas mejillas arrancaba los pétalos de otra flor. Un poco más rápido esta vez. Luego pasó por una tercera y cuarta flor con una discreta urgencia de sus dos compañeros demonios.

—Inténtalo también con una violeta. No son sólo esas rojas y blancas. Inténtalo con una violeta.

Y lo hizo.


End file.
